Take A Chance, I Dare You
by xxblondiehybridxx
Summary: Caroline decides to leave everyone and Mystic Falls behind. She goes to New York where she meets a handsome man name Klaus. Will Caroline be able to open up to Klaus or hide from her past? All Human!
1. Prologue

This is my first Klaroline fic so please bare with me.

Prologue:

Caroline rush fast into her apartment knowing he was not far behind her. She walk to her fridge and grab a bottle of wine.

"Caroline please wait."

"Why are you here? Why would you not tell me you knew who I was before? Was this some sick twisted game you were playing? Trying to charm me so you can fuck me then leave me?"

"No, that`s not it Care. I know I lied to you and I am sorry."

"How much was he paying you to keep a watch on me?"

"Care this is not..."

"Tell me Nik."

"A grand."

"A grand? Are you fucking kidding me?" She said and threw her bottle of wine against her wall and started to cry.

"I am so sorry Care but please you have to believe me, it was never my intention to hurt you like this."

"I can`t trust you anymore Nik, you hurt me too much."

"What do I have to do to make you see that I am sorry and that I am madly in love with you."

"Leave me alone, go away and never come back."

* * *

Okay so I know this is short but I want you to tell me what you think! Should I finish this? R&R PLEASE!


	2. who are you

Chapter One: Who are you?

"Miss Forbes!" the sound of her boss calling her made her jump out of her seat. Caroline moved to New York three months ago, getting away from Mystic Falls and hiding from her past. So far no one knows where she is, not her friends or her mother. She got up quick and headed towards her boss office, knocking silently on the door.

"You wanted me sir." She asked, popping her head inside.

"Yes, come sit down and close the door." He said. She did as he ask before sitting down. She was nervous when she gets into a room alone with her boss, knowing he was attracted to her, "Now the reason I call you into my office was because I needed to ask you something, and I couldn't ask you when we have eyes on us."

"What did you wanna ask me sir." She ask as she look down at her hands. She heard him get up and walk behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to know when your gonna stop playing these little games with me."

"Games sir?"

"Yes, when are you gonna just fess up and realize you and me will make a great team."

"I have no idea what your asking of me sir."

"Please Miss Forbes, call me Matt and I am asking you to be with me."

"Be with you? As in go out with you?" Caroline asked, looking for a way to get out of his office.

"Not just that." He said and bending down near her ear, "I want you in everything way, meaning I want you in my bed." He said. Caroline gasp and got up from her seat and turn around to face him.

"I am sorry Mister Donovan but that will not happen." She said, walking towards the door.

"Miss Forbes, I don't take no for a answer, either you agree with what I suggested, or your fire."

"Oh don't worry Mister Donovan, I quit." She said and storm out of his office.

* * *

Later on that day, Caroline walk down to her favorite cafe, grab her seat, and thought about what happen not long ago in her boss office. He wanted her, and deep down inside Caroline knew that. Did she make a mistake and quitting her job? Should she go back and beg for her job back?

"Care, this is for you." Jenna said and place a coffee in front of her.

"Oh Jenna it's okay I don't need it but thank you."

"Don't thank me Care, thank that gorgeous man in the corner." Jenna said. Caroline look over to where she said and saw a man raise his cup and smiled at Caroline.

"Take it back to the man, and tell him to give it to someone else." Caroline said and look back down. Jenna did what Caroline asked. Suddenly someone pulled the chair out in front of Caroline and sat down.

"I hope this seat isn't taken." Caroline look up and saw the man sitting her front of her.

"It's not but I don't want you sitting here with me?"

"Come on sweetheart, I brought you a cup of coffee at least be a little nice to me." He said and place the coffee back in front of her. She look at her cup and rolled her eyes.

"Look I appreciate you getting me a coffee but I just been having a bad day and I wanna be left alone."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Are you serious? I don't even know you and your asking me what happened?"

"I am just trying to be friendly."

"Well don't." Caroline said and got up and left. She walk outside the cafe and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

Caroline was lying in her bedroom reading her favorite book when she started hearing moaning.

"Yes, yes just like that baby." a women shouted out loud.

"Seriously." She said and bang on her wall, "Keep it down, people don't wanna hear that." She yelled and walk back into her bed. She begin reading her book when someone knock on her front door. Caroline frown and got up and headed to the door, "Hello? Who's there?"

"It's your next door neighbor." Caroline eyes widen and she unlock the door, opening it. When she did she started to get angry, cause standing in front of her was the man at the cafe in nothing but his boxers.

"Well, well if it isn't the lovely blonde lady I met at the cafe today."

"You? You live here?" Caroline shouted.

"Yes I do, I just moved in here two days ago."

"Why are you at my door? What do you want?"

"Why did you bang on your wall? I was in the middle of something and was interrupted." He asked and Caroline blush.

"Because no one wants to hear you having sex, so why don't you go back to your place and tell your whore to keep it down." She said and suddenly he started laughing.

"My whore? Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a girl in my house."

"But I heard a girl moaning." She said and blush again.

"Sorry love, it was just me, my hand and some porn." He said and smiled.

"Oh you are disgusting." Caroline said

"Thanks. Now no more banging on your wall." He said and walk away. She growls and slap her door.

"God that man is a complete asshole." She said to herself and went back into her bed. Suddenly there was moaning coming from her neighbour home and Caroline groan.

* * *

The next morning Caroline decided to look for more jobs. She had no such luck. She decided to get up and go out to look for one. When she opened the door, her neighbor stood there in front of her.

"Hi." He said and smiled.

"What do you want now?" Caroline asked, frowning at him.

"I came to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being a complete asshole." He said and smiled. She went red in the face and knew that he heard her.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to call you that."

"It's fine. I get called that a lot. Anyway, so yeah sorry." He said

"Fine, let's start over then." She said and held out her hand, "I'm Caroline Forbes." She said. He smiled and shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Forbes. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Nik."

"Nice to meet you. So I was gonna head out, you wanna join me." She asked.

"I would love to but I have to be at a meeting soon."

"Oh, okay we can do something another time."

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Yes. I can come here or you can come to my place and we can have dinner."

"Dinner? As in a date?"

"No, just two people who wanna eat and have a chat and be friends." He said. Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"Okay. How about seven o'clock, my place? I will cook."

"Sounds good. Okay now I need to run, it was nice seeing you again Caroline." He said and walk away.

"You too." She said and smiled.

* * *

Caroline pace her home back and forth, hands sweating, nerves kicking in. What was she thinking? When she agree to have dinner with Niklaus tonight she was excited, now that it's here she was nervous. She heard a knock on the door and answer it.

"Hey." Niklaus said and smiled.

"Hello. Um, come in." She said and let him in. He walk past her and look around her home.

"Cute home." He said and turn around to look at her.

"Thank you. I know it's girly." She said and bite her lip, while looking down.

"Yes, there is a lot of pink and purple." He said. She look up and laugh.

"So I kinda need to tell you something."

"Okay." He said

"I said I would cook and I don't know how too." She said as he chuckled.

"Either do I. How about we just order take out." He asked.

"Sure." She said and smiled, grabbing some take out flyers. They order some food and sat down on her couch and talk for awhile.

"So Miss Forbes, tell me a little about yourself."

"There's not much to tell, I moved here to change my life I guess. "

"Change your life?" He asked and frown.

"I used to live in a city where people gossip and fight, it wasn't what I wanted so I just left and came here."

"I'm glad you did."

"Why?" She asked

"Cause I have a new friend now." He said, making her smiled.

"I'm glad were friends, my old friends are still in my old city."

"Do they know your here in New York."

"No. I haven't spoken to them in three months."

"You should call them. Let them know your fine."

"I can't. Look how about you tell me about you."

"Okay. Um, I have a big family. Lots of brothers and one sister."

"Wow. I wish I had a big family."

"You never had any siblings?"

"Nope. It's just me."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother is the Sheriff down in my old city, as for my father, I have no idea."

"You not one to have a good relationship with your dad, huh?"

"No. He left my mother and me, to go off and be with another man." She said.

"Oh." He said

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's skip all of this family stuff and let me ask you something."

"Alright ask away." Caroline said.

"Why were you sad yesterday at the cafe when I saw you. And please be honest."

"I use to work for Donovan & Co. It was a great job. I loved it."

"Did you get fired."

"No, I quit because apparently my boss wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Caroline, did he sexual assault you?" He asked, looking mad.

"No, no, of course not. He wanted to be with me, he wanted to take me in his bed, and I told him no. He said either I take his offer or I was fired."

"So you quit instead."

"Yup and I feel like I shouldn't."

"What? Why?"

"Because I loved that job, Nik."

"But your boss was being a total ass."

"I know." She said and look down at her hands.

"Tell me your not considering going back there."

"I might have too."

"No way Caroline, you can't go and sleep with your boss."

"Are you kidding me? Who are you to tell me what to do."

"Fine, go ahead and sleep with him, it will only make you look like a whore anyways." He said, and Caroline slap him in the face.

"Get out." She scream at his face.

"Fine." He said and got up opening her door, but stop and turn to look at her, "And here I thought we were becoming friends. Friends look out for each other, and if you go and sleep with him your making a big mistake." He said

"Just go Nik." Caroline said not making eye contact with him.

"Um, excuse me, you two order food." a lady said, holding a bag of Chinese food.

"Yeah she did." He said and walk away. Caroline watch Nik walk away and paid for the food, closing the door behind her. She place the food on the table and walk over to her couch. She look down at her hands and started crying.

* * *

"So you know where she is? Good keep an eye on her and let me know more." He said and hung up the phone.

"So where is she boss?"

"In New York. I have a buddy of mine keeping his eye on her."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go fucking kill her."

"Patience my friend. We will get our time. When we find Caroline she will pay for being a sneaky little bitch."

"Do you really think this friend of yours will do what you ask him to do."

"Yes, I trust him completely. He has been a hitman for a long time now."

"I still don't trust this guy."

"Look, do not worry, if he doesn't do his job, there's always plan b."

"Plan B? What's that?"

"Kill him instead, then kill Miss Forbes myself."

* * *

Well, what do you think so far?

Should I continue this?

And who do you think this mystery guy is watching Caroline?

R&R


	3. Yes or No

I'm back with a new Chapter. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter.

Chapter Two: Yes or No

Klaus walked inside his home, slamming the door behind. He doesn't know why he is letting this girl get to him. Yes she was a beautiful woman, but he just wanted to be friends, cause his status when it comes to women isn't pleasant. He started pacing his living room when he heard the silent cries coming from next door. He walked over pacing his ear against the wall. He heard Caroline crying and suddenly felt bad. He wasn't trying to be the bad guy here. Suddenly he heard his phone go off and answer it.

"Hello. Yeah. Of course boss. I will sir." He said and hung up his phone. His boss was ruthless, manipulative, and a killer. He never wanted this life choice but he had no other choice. He has secrets and those secrets land him where he is today. When Klaus was little he watch his step-father killed his mother right in front of his eyes. Klaus was so angry that he grab a knife and slice his step-father throat, watching him bleed to death. After that happened, Klaus ran away from home, leaving his siblings behind, except for Finn and Elijah. They were off away in college. That's when he met his boss. He came to Klaus knowing what he did to his father.

Flashback:

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you are a hard man to find."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say I'm your new boss."

"I don't need a boss, so go away." Klaus said, getting up and walking away. Before he could leave, the man grab Klaus and push him down onto the ground, putting pressure on his back.

"Do I have your attention now." Klaus groans and nods his head, "Good, like I was saying, you will be working for be now, and if you try to cross me or don't do as I say, I will end your life."

Flashback Ended:

Klaus shake his head as he remember his past. He growls and punches his wall. He never wanted this life, he wanted out and once he's taking care of his mission he is going to hunt down his boss and kill him.

* * *

"I have to tell you, you're helping me out Jenna."

"Well I consider you a friend, I would love to have you work here for me."

"I would like here that's for sure."

"So are you going to work here then?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When do I start?" Caroline asked, smiling. Jenna squealed and clap her hands.

"How is tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow works good."

"Great. Oh don't look now but that hot guy that was here the other day just walk inside." Jenna said. Caroline turned around and saw Klaus standing there. When Klaus saw her, he smiled. She rolled her eyes and turn back at Jenna.

"I will see you later Jenna." She said, walking pass Klaus and out the door. Klaus turn around and ran after her.

"Caroline wait please."

"Go away Klaus." She yelled and kept walking.

"I'm sorry okay." He said. Caroline stop walking and turn around to look at him.

"Your sorry?"

"Yes. I was out of line last night. I was just looking out for my friend."

"Well I don't need you or anyone else looking out for me. I am a big girl."

"I know you are." He said and smile.

"Why are you smiling? Cut it out."

"Sorry. Look I meant what I said. I was just looking out for you. I want us to be friends Caroline."

"I can't be friends with you Klaus."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I just can't." She said and walk away. Klaus frown and walk after her again, grabbing her arm, "Let go Klaus."

"No, tell me why we can't be friends."

"Cause I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone."

"You can trust me Caroline." He said and stare down at her. She look up into his eyes and shook her head.

"This is a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know anything about you. For all I know you could be a serial killer." She said and Klaus started laughing.

"Really? A serial killer?"

"You never know." She said, biting her lip.

"I'm an ex marine." He said smiling, lying to her face.

"A marine? Seriously?"

"I'm serious."

"Wow. I have never met a marine before." She said.

"Look please I wanna start over, start fresh." He said

"Start over how?" She asked.

"How about you come to my place tonight and I will cook."

"I thought you said you don't cook." She said.

"I don't but I do know how to make spaghetti."

"Fine. I will come. Do not let me regret this please."

"I promise we will have a good time."

"Okay. I will be there around seven." She said and walk away.

"I'll see you tonight Caroline."

* * *

Caroline hop out of the shower, dried herself off, putting on a pair of jeans, a shirt, some socks and applied some makeup and headed over to Klaus apartment. She knock on his door and waited. Klaus opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, come on in." He said

"Thanks." Caroline said and walk inside. She look around and smiled, pointing to his wall.

"Nice picture." She said. Klaus look at the picture and chuckled.

"Yeah a friend of mine thought it would be funny to send me that. She said that if I don't put it up on my wall I would be hurting her feelings." He said.

"So this was just a prank, you're not a dirty dancing fan."

"No." He said as they stare at the picture of Johnny and Baby on his wall.

"It is a good movie." She said and smiled.

"I wouldn't know, I never seen it."

"Are you kidding me? Oh we have to change that."

"No, no way, I don't watch chick flicks."

"For me. Please." She said and pouted, giving him puppy eyes. Klaus rolled his eyes and laughs.

"Fine, for you." He said, "So um, dinner will be ready soon. If you want you can have a seat on the couch and I will bring you some wine." He said. Caroline smiled, taking off her jacket, "Here let me take that for you." He said, hanging her coat up. He watch as she sat on the sofa, as he grab her a glass of wine.

"I really like your place." She said

"Thanks, I like living here. It's quite." He said and handed her some wine, sitting beside her.

"So if were going to start fresh, then we should introduce ourselves again." Caroline said

"Okay, hello my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm 30 years old, I used to live his England, but now living in New York, I have four brothers and a sister, and I am an ex marine. I have three tattoos, I love pizza, I listen to classical music and I hate to admit this but I love those Twilight movies." He said. Caroline chuckles.

"Seriously, Twilight?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't help it, Kristen Stewart is hot."

"You do realize she can not act."

"Oh I know, I just think she's hot." He said and laugh. She just rolled her eyes, "Okay now your turn."

"Fine. Hi Niklaus nice to meet you. My name is Caroline Forbes. I'm also 30, I used to live in Mystic Falls, but now I am also living in New York. I have one tattoo, I love pasta, I listen to country music, and I will admit I love those Harry Potter movies."

"Harry Potter." He said, and rolled his eyes.

"What? I love Harry okay." She said and smiled.

"Sure Caroline, whatever you say." He said and smiled, as she giggles. He walk back over to the kitchen and tasted the spaghetti sauce.

"Can I taste?" Caroline asked, walking up to him.

"Sure." He said scooping some sauce and held it up, "Be careful, it's a little hot." He said. Caroline blow on the spoon and taste the sauce, humming in delight.

"Wow Klaus, this is amazing." She said.

"Thanks Caroline." He said and place some plates on the table.

"Can I have some more wine?" She asked.

"Sure help yourself." He said, putting some spaghetti on their plates. Caroline grab some more wine and sat down at the table.

"God this smells so good." She said. Klaus look up at her and watch her lick her lips. He gulp and turn his eyes away from her.

"I hope you enjoy it." He said, "Um, how about a toast first." He said raising his glass. She smiled and raise hers as well.

"To friends." He said, clicking her glass. She raise an eyebrow and laugh.

"That's it? I thought maybe there might be more."

"Sorry, I am not that good at toasts." He said and laugh. She joined him and took a sip of her wine.

"Well dig in tell me what you think." He said. Caroline smirk and took a bite of her spaghetti and moans lightly, causing Klaus to breathe heavily at that sound.

"God this is fantastic Klaus." She said. Klaus smiled and blush.

"Um, thanks." He said as she look up and him and smiled

"Are you blushing." She asked and giggled. Klaus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'm not use to compliments." He said

"Well get use to it, your gonna hear a lot of them from me now were friends."

"So were friends again?" He asked

"Yes. I will admit I don't have any friends here besides Jenna and well you."

"All your other friends are in Mystic Falls." He asked. Caroline nodded her head and took a sip of her wine.

"I'm not gonna lie, I do miss them."

"Then you should go back and visit them."

"I can't Klaus, things aren't the same anymore." She said. Klaus frown and stare at her. He knew she was right, she couldn't go back, people were looking for her, he just hopes and prays she wouldn't find out he was one of them.

"Look maybe you should." He said. Caroline look up at him and frown.

"Why? I haven't been there in a long time now."

"I think maybe it will be better for you instead of having all this guilt."

"Guilt? What would I be guilty about?"

"For leaving everyone you love behind." He said

"Look can we drop this please."

"Okay." He said and sip his wine.

"It's getting late, I think i'm gonna take off." She said, wiping her mouth and getting up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes besides i'm starting my new job tomorrow." She said and place her plate and glass in Klaus sink.

"New job? That's great news."

"Yeah. Jenna offer me a job at her cafe."

"Oh wow that's great Caroline."

"Thank you." She said and walk to the door, "Again, thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"Your welcome and thank you for coming over." He said. Caroline smiled and hug him, taking him by surprise. Klaus smiled and hug her back, "Not that i'm happy about the hug but why did I deserve it?"

"Because your my friend." She said and smiled, pulling back to look at him, "Goodnight Klaus."

"Night Caroline." He said. Caroline smiled and walk out his door.

* * *

"So how did it go?"

"Good, she's opening up to me."

"Opening up to you about what?"

"Nothing much. She's not talking about what happened in MF."

"MF? What's the matter? Afraid she's gonna find out your secret."

"No i'm not, she will soon though when I do the job."

"And you better or your life is at risky."

"I know boss."

"Good. I will give you orders for the kill when I am ready."

* * *

"So how did you enjoy your first day?" Jenna asked

"I loved it." Caroline said, wiping down the counter.

"So how was the date?" Jenna asked, smiling at Caroline.

"Date? What date?"

"The one you had with Klaus last night."

"Date? There was no date.?"

"Caroline, Ric lives down the hall from you, remember."

"Oh. He saw me go into Klaus place probably."

"Oh he did and called me." Jenna said. Caroline groans and buried her face in her hands.

"You two are like little gossipers."

"So is he a good kisser?"

"What? Jenna we did not kiss. It was not a date. It was only a friendly dinner."

"It was?" Jenna asked. Caroline nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jenna, were just friends."

"Okay, if it was just a friendly dinner, then why does Klaus have a big smiled on his face like he won the lottery." Jenna said. Caroline frowned and turn around and saw Klaus standing there standing with a big smile on his face. Niklaus saw her and walk over to her.

"Hey." He said

"Hi." Caroline said and smiled. Jenna giggled and whispered, "Not a date my ass." Before walking away.

"What did she say?" Klaus asked.

"I have no clue, so what's up?"

"Well I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"Um, nothing much, why?"

"Okay see I have a girl problem and well she wants me to take her to this party that's tonight and um..."

"Are you asking me if I would go so you don't have to go with her?"

"Yes." He said. Caroline giggled and shake her head.

"Of course I will go."

"Really?" Klaus asked

"Yes. You are my friend after all and friends help each other out." Caroline said. Klaus smiled and hug her.

"Thank you Caroline."

"Your welcome. Now what do I have to wear to this party."

"Well it's a birthday party. So dress anyway you want?"

"A birthday party? Whose birthday is it?" She asked. Klaus smiled and pointed to him.

"It's your birthday?" She asked

"Yeah. I'm not for celebrating them but my sister insists I celebrate."

"Well she is right. Now I can look for a gift for you."

"Caroline you don't need to buy me a gift."

"Of course I do. Oh Jenna you can come along and help me out." Caroline said clapping her hands. Klaus chuckles and Jenna rolls her eyes.

"Okay, the party is at my sister place, in Chicago."

"Wait? What?" Caroline asked

"I said the party is in Chicago."

"It's not here in New York?" She asked

"No." Klaus said and frown. Caroline eyes started getting glossy, and she grab her purse, walking out of the cafe fast.

"What was that about?" Jenna asked. Klaus didn't answer Jenna as he rushed out of the cafe, searching for Caroline, but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Hey, it's me."

"Caroline? You shouldn't be calling me."

"I know but I don't know who else to talk too."

"What's wrong?"

"It's what happened in Mystic Falls and Chicago. It keeps coming back and haunting me."

"What do you mean?"

"I met this guy. He's so sweet and caring. We friends so don't go getting ideas. Anyways, it's his birthday and his sister is planning a party for him and he invited me and it's in Chicago."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say Bonnie."

"Caroline, what happened in Chicago was tragic, the same with Mystic Falls, but that's all in the past."

"I know but I'm afraid their going to find me."

"They won't find you Caroline." Bonnie said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Caroline got up and look through her peep hole and saw Klaus standing there.

"Caroline you still there?"

"Yeah hang on a second." She said and opened the door. Klaus look up and sigh.

"Thank god your here. I was worried about you when you storm out of the cafe." Klaus said and walked inside her apartment.

"Bonnie I have to talk later."

"Is that the sweet and caring guy you were talking about." Bonnie said giggling.

"Bonnie not now."

"Okay, call me later." She said and hung up. Caroline close her phone and sigh.

"Caroline."

"Look I am thrilled you want to take me to your birthday party, but I can't go to Chicago."

"Why not?" Klaus asked.

"There's too much stuff that happened in Chicago and I don't wanna go back there."

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked, moving closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Your keeping something from me?"

"No i'm not."

"Caroline, stop lying to me." Klaus said, trying to push her to opened up. Caroline look down and tear up.

"Please don't make this harder then it already is Nik."

"I thought we were friends." Klaus said. Caroline look up at Klaus and widen her eyes.

"Of course were friends Nik."

"Then why do I feel like you don't wanna open up to me? Do you even trust me?" Klaus asked. Caroline just look at him and didn't say anything. Klaus shook his head and walk to her door.

"Nik wait." She said. Klaus didn't look back at her.

"Just forget it Caroline. If you can't trust me then we just can't be friends." He said and walk out of her apartment. Caroline fell to the ground and began to cry.

* * *

Klaus walk into his apartment and slap his door. He pace his room, angry when suddenly his cell rang.

"What?"

"What the hell is up your ass?"

"Sorry man, just been having a bad day."

"Tell me about it? What's going on?"

"It's the girl."

"Ah, Miss Forbes. What now?"

"Did the boss say anything about Chicago?"

"Chicago? No why?"

"I don't know, I mean I mention about my party and invited her. She freak out and just storm off."

"Hmm, that's strange."

"I hate lying to her man. I know we have a job but this girl she's..."

"What?"

"She's amazing. She's not what our boss describe to us. She's beautiful, strong, full of light. I really enjoy her."

"Holy shit dude."

"What?"

"Your in love with her."

"What? Kol be serious."

"I am. Your in love."

"I do not love her."

"Okay bro. Look if the boss finds out, it won't be good."

"Well he's not going to find out."

"Okay. Well anyways, will I been seeing you in Chicago this weekend for your birthday?"

"I will be there yes."

"Good cause you know how Rebekah will react if your not there."

"Oh I know Kol."

"You going to bring that sexy little thing with you?"

"If your referring to Camille, no."

"She keeps asking about you."

"God she never gives up."

"Why don't you try again with Caroline."

"I don't know man."

"Just try." Kol said and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Klaus frown and answer it. Standing there was Caroline, in tears.

"Kol I gotta go." He said and shut his phone. Caroline tear up and hug Klaus tight.

"I'm so sorry." She cried. Klaus wrap his arms around her and hug her close.

"Shh, I got you." He said. She wouldn't stop crying so Klaus pick her up and place her on the couch. She had a grip on his shirt and wouldn't let go.

"I will tell you everything."

"No. It's okay. I shouldn't have push you to give me answers."

"I have to tell you. I don't wanna keep secrets from you." She said. Klaus grab her head with his hands and look at her.

"No you don't. Your not ready to tell me. When you are I will listen."

"Your so nice to me." She said, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah well i'm a nice guy." He said and chuckled.

"So can I ask you something?" She asked

"Of course."

"Is that invitation to your birthday party still up for grabs." She said. Klaus smiled.

"It sure is."

"Good cause I wanna go."

"What about Chicago?"

"I have to handle it. What happened is in the past."

"See there's my tough, and fearless friend I know."

"That's me." She said and smiled.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Maybe you should get sleep."

"Maybe your right." She said. Klaus waited for her to say something, "Do you think maybe I can sleep here tonight?"

"Sure. Let me go grab you a pillow and blanket." Klaus said and went to his closet. He got what he needed and head back to Caroline. He saw she had already fallen asleep, placing the pillow gently under her head and putting the blanket on her. Klaus lean down and kiss her head gently, realizing Kol was right, he was in love with her.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. Sorry if it seems short

R&R Please!


	4. Chicago

Here is the next chapter. I am sorry it took me a long time to upload this.

Chapter Three: Chicago

Caroline could hear banging from the kitchen and frown. She opened her eyes and look around realize she wasn't in her apartment. She was in Klaus home and realize what happen last night. Crying in front of him, about Chicago. She got up and went into the kitchen and saw Klaus cooking. He was wearing a apron and Caroline giggled. Klaus turn around and his cheeks got red.

"I didn't know you were there. I'm making breakfast."

"I can see that chef Klaus." She said and chuckled.

"I know, I know, I look silly." Klaus said.

"No you look cute." Caroline said, eyes widen, "I mean nice, you look nice."

"Thanks, so what do you want?, Pancakes, french toast, you name it."

"Pancakes, please."

"Coming right up." He said.

"So when do we need to leave for Chicago?"

"I was hoping tonight, if that's okay."

"Oh, yeah that's good."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes. Your my friend and I wanna celebrate your birthday."

"I can call my family and cancel. We can do something here instead."

"No don't do that. I will be fine. Besides I would love to meet your family."

"Trust me you wouldn't wanna."

"Why not."

"It's a long story. The only family I am close with is my sister Rebekah and my brother Kol."

"Oh. Do you have anymore siblings?"

"Yes I have two other brothers, Elijah and Finn."

"Wow. Big family."

"You have any siblings."

"Nope. I am the only child."

"That must have suck, you know, growing up not having sisters or brothers to play with."

"Actually I like that I didn't have no siblings. I got away with everything plus I didn't have to share my toys or candy." Caroline said and smiled, making Klaus chuckled. Suddenly there was a knock and Klaus door. He got up and answer it.

"Hi. I am sorry to bother you but I am looking for.."

"Jenna?" Caroline asked, peaking around to see Jenna

"There you are. I have been calling your cell and got no answer, so I came to check on you and you weren't answering your door."

"Yeah because I slept here last night." Caroline said.

"Oh." Jenna said and look back and forth at them.

"I made some breakfast, would you like some Jenna?" Klaus asked

"Sure." She said and walk inside. They started eating some food, when Jenna broke the silence.

"Did you two sleep together?" She asked, making Caroline eyes widen and Klaus choking on his food.

"Jenna. What's wrong with you?"

"What? I was just asking."

"Um, to answer your question, no we didn't." He said.

"Oh. Then why did you sleep here last night?"

"I will let you tell her, I am going to take a shower." He said and left the room.

"I can't believe you just said that out loud."

"Sorry. So why were you here last night?"

"Me and Klaus had a fight and well I came over here to apologize and I slept on his couch."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Were just friends Jenna."

"Okay. So what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing but I have to pack."

"Pack? For what?"

"I'm going to Chicago."

"Chicago? With Klaus?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I mean when Klaus mention it at the cafe the other day you had this worry expression on your face and said you couldn't go."

" I know."

"What change your mind?" Jenna asked

"Klaus did."

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Klaus yelled, checking his bags.

"Yup, clothes, check. Passport check." Caroline said, and put her bags down.

"I still can't believe your going to Chicago without me." Jenna said behind her.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said, hugging her best friend, "You can still come Jenna."

"You know I can't, I have to run the cafe. Besides if I come you won't have alone time with that handsome friend of yours." Jenna said and raise her eyebrows. Caroline rolled her eyes and smack her friend lightly.

"It's not like that with us Jenna. He's just my friend."

"Well I still say you should change that, I mean look at him." Jenna said and look over to where Klaus was standing. Caroline look also and watch as Klaus was bending down to pick something up.

"My god look at that ass Caroline." Jenna whispered. Caroline bite her lip and shook her head, and look away.

"Stop it. We are just friends, that's it." Caroline said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Jenna said.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Klaus asked

"Just girl stuff. Are we ready to go?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Klaus said, "I will bring our bags downstairs while you say goodbye to Jenna once more." Klaus said and head downstairs. Caroline hug Jenna.

"You have fun. Call me when you get down there." Jenna said

"I will." Caroline said and pulled away from the hug.

"Also if something happens between that sexy British man and yourself..."

"Jenna, cut that out." Caroline said and laughs.

"I am just saying." Jenna said and smirk.

"I better head down. I will be back in three days."

"Okay, now go and have fun." Jenna said. Caroline smiled and head downstairs. She saw Klaus standing on the sidewalk on his cell.

"Yes and how long will it take? Okay thank you." He said and hung up his phone.

"Everything okay?" She asked

"Yes. Just called a cab."

"Okay." She said and bite her lip.

"Hey, are you sure you wanna still do this? You can back out."

"No i am fine. I wanna go." She said and smiled. The cab finally arrived and they headed to the airport.

* * *

"Welcome to Chicago." this lady said.

"Um, thank you." Caroline said, as she look around the city.

"You okay sweetheart." Klaus said.

"Yeah, just remembering some stuff."

"Hey." He said as he tilt her chin up, "Don't think about those memories, let's make new ones while were here okay." He said. Caroline smiled and nodded her head.

"Your right. What happened is in the past." She said and grab his arm, "Let's go see your family." She said. They got into the cab the hail down and went straight to Klaus home where he grew up.

"So what can I expect when I meet the family?"

"Not much. Elijah is kind, but don't let that fool you. Finn is quite, Rebekah is a bitch, but she can be nice sometimes, and Kol is a big flirt so watch out for him. As for my parents, mother is kind, caring, and such an amazing women, as for my father, biggest jerk ever."

"My parents are the same way, but my mom is the jerk and my dad is the caring one." She said. The cab finally pulled up and Caroline eyes widen. Klaus paid the driver, got out and went and opened Caroline door.

"This is where your parents live?"

"Yes. I grew up here." He said and grab their bags. Suddenly he heard his name being yelled and he rolled his eyes. He turned around and was hug by a beautiful blonde hair women.

"Your home." She said and hug him tight.

"Yes now please Rebekah, let me go so I can introduce you to my friend." He said. Rebekah let him go and look over to Caroline.

"Friend? What did you do bring one of your fuck buddies home Nik." She said. Caroline gasp and then frown, clenching her fists.

"Rebekah, manners." Another women said, walking towards them.

"Mother. This is Caroline, Caroline this is my mother Esther."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Mikaelson."

"Oh please dear, call me Esther."

"And of course this is my sister Rebekah, with you know by now has no manners." Klaus said

"Well sorry if I think your bringing home one of your whores." She said.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked

"You heard me." Rebekah said

"Look lady you don't know me, so if you call me a whore one more time, you will be eating the dirt on the ground, understand."

"Whatever." Rebekah said and walk inside. Esther look at Caroline and giggled.

"I like her Niklaus." Esther said and headed back inside. Caroline turned around and blush.

"I'm sorry Klaus, I didn't mean to snap at your sister."

"Are you kidding? That was great. I'm glad you did." He said and laugh. Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, let's go inside and meet the rest of the family."

* * *

Caroline really like Klaus family. She was sitting at their dinner table and getting to know them all. Well just the ones that were home. Elijah, Finn and Klaus father was absent.

"So Caroline, what do you do?" Esther asked

"I work at a cafe with my friend Jenna."

"Like your bake goodies?"

"That and make coffee."

"Sounds like a lovely job dear."

"Thank you. I did work for Donovan and Co, but he.."

"He is a jerk. The guy was harassing her."

"Oh no, what happen?"

"He wanted to be with me and I told him no, so I quit."

"Well good honey, no man should treat a lady that way."

"Lady? She's not a lady, more like a whore." Rebekah said, smirking.

"Wow, your brother is right, you really are a bitch." Caroline said, making Klaus laugh.

"Really Nik, what do you see in this girl? She probably gave you some disease when you slept with her."

"Seriously what's wrong with you." Caroline asked, "I did nothing to you and you keep calling me a whore."

"That's cause you are. Tell me Carolina..."

"It's Caroline."

"Whatever, how much did my brother pay you to sleep with him?" Rebekah asked. Klaus slam his fist down hard on the table, cause everyone to look at him.

"You need to apologize to Caroline right now Rebekah."

"I will do no such thing."

"She is not a whore. She is my friend. We just met."

"You really except me to believe that. Everyone knows it doesn't take you long to find a girl and sleep with her. Then again maybe she was the one to pursue you instead." Rebekah said. Suddenly Caroline got fed up and slap Rebekah across the face. Everyone gasp and Caroline eyes widen. Rebekah got up and glare at Caroline.

"You little bitch. How dare you slap me in my own home." She said and was about to slap Caroline but Klaus grab her hand.

"Don't Rebekah."

"Why are you defending her? She slap me Nik."

"And you deserve it." He said.

"Mother?" She asked.

"He's right Rebekah." Esther said. Rebekah look back over at Caroline, glaring at her.

"This is not over whore." Rebekah said and walk away.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have slap her."

"It's okay dear. Rebekah can have a temper." Esther said.

"Kol you have been quite, are you okay?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm gonna go out for awhile though." He said and left.

"Well then I guess it's just us three for now. Let's head to the living room area and I will show you some of Klaus baby pictures."

"Mommmmm." Klaus whine as Caroline giggled. They walk into the living room and look at Klaus baby pictures when Elijah, Finn and Klaus father walk inside.

"Didn't know we were having company tonight. Hello Niklaus."

"Father." Klaus said, and stood up and shook his hand, "Elijah, Finn, nice to see you both us well." He said. Finn didn't say anything but Elijah just nod his head.

"And who is this beautiful lady?"

"This is my friend Caroline, Caroline this is my father Mikael and my brothers Elijah and Finn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Pleasure is all mine dear." Mikael said, "You said friend? What not girlfriend Niklaus." He asked, making both Klaus and Caroline blush.

"No sir. Were just friends."

"Daddy." Rebekah said, running towards him, "I want you to throw her out." She said and Mikael look at her face.

"Rebekah, why is your cheek red?"

"Because she slap me." Rebekah said, glaring at Caroline.

"Is this true? Did you hit my daughter?" He asked.

"Yes but..."

"But she deserve it." Klaus said.

"I did not."

"Okay enough. Tell me why she hit my daughter."

"Because she called me a whore sir." Caroline said. Mikael eyes widen and he look at Rebekah.

"Rebekah? How could you call this lovely lady we invited into our home a whore. I did not raise you that way."

"I'm sorry daddy but she is."

"And how do you know this is true?"

"Come on daddy. You know everytime Nik comes home he brings a women, who he sleeps with."

"But I'm not those women." Caroline said.

"She's right. She's better. Those woman I sleep with are in the past, are liars, manipulators. Caroline is a sweet and caring person." Klaus said, "You just have to get to know her."

"Not going to happen. I don't care who she is. She will not be apart of this family, even if she is friends with you or not."

"Rebekah I am so done with your shit. That's why I didn't wanna come back here. Your nothing but a spoil little bitch, who only thinks about herself and doesn't care about who she hurts." Klaus said and grab Caroline hand, "Come on let's go pack, were out of here."

"Niklaus don't go." Esther said.

"I am sorry mom. I love you but I can stand to watch Rebekah put down Caroline. I am leaving." Klaus said.

"That's right. Walk away. Pick that whore over your family." Rebekah yelled. Klaus and Caroline pack their bags and left as soon as possible.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked, as he sat on his bed beside Caroline.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Caroline said then laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I really hate your sister." She said. Klaus laugh and hold her hand.

"Me too."

"Look let's just stay. I can ignore her. Besides, I like the rest of your family."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can just stay by your side, or your mother. Plus I wanna celebrate your birthday."

"If your sure."

"Yes. Besides I got you a gift."

"You didn't have too."

"I know but I did." She said and smiled.

"Come on let's go back downstairs." He said. They walk downstairs and Esther hug him.

"Please stay. You just got here."

"I am staying." He said. Esther look back at him and frown.

"But you said you were going."

"I know but a certain blonde told me I should stay." He said and smiled at Caroline. Suddenly Esther hug Caroline.

"Thank you for convincing him to stay." She said.

"Your welcome." Caroline said and smiled over at Klaus.

"So she convince you to stay huh." Rebekah said.

"Yes I did. So if you excuse me, me and your brother have plans, we don't wanna waste the night away talking to you." Caroline said and grab Klaus hand, walking outside.

"Plans? What plans?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get out of there." She said.

"Well looks like we have plans now, I know a place that we can go too."

"Well then let's go." Caroline said and got into one of Klaus cars. He drove them to a local bar, where his friend Marcel was working.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Marcel buddy." He said and hug his best friend.

"Have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been busy." He said. Marcel look over at Caroline and smile.

"I can tell." He said, making Caroline blush. Klaus punch Marcel arm playfully.

"Not like that. She's my friend. Caroline, this is my buddy Marcel, Marcel this is Caroline."

"Why hello you flawless creature." He said and kiss her hand.

"Hi Marcel." She said and smiled.

"How did you snatch this goddess?" Marcel asked.

"I didn't snatch her. Like I said she is a friend."

"So then can I snatch her?" Marcel asked.

"No."

"Yes." Caroline said. Klaus and Marcel look at her, "I mean no." She said and blush.

"She's awesome." Marcel laugh and hug her, "Drinks are on me tonight."

* * *

It was midnight, and Klaus and Caroline decided to take a cab back to the house.

"I don't wanna leave my car." Klaus said, slurring his words.

"I know that but were both drunk and we can't drive." She said, as the cab pulled up to the house. Caroline paid the cab driver and then head inside. Caroline and Klaus walk upstairs to their rooms.

"Thank you Klaus." She said.

"For what?"

"For tonight. For letting me just have fun and just forget about everything." She said. Klaus turn his head and look over at her.

"Your welcome. Tomorrow will be fun as well." Klaus said.

"I know cause it's your birthday and you will cry if you want too." Caroline sang, softly. Klaus chuckled and shook his head.

"Your amazing you know that." He said

"I know." She said and kiss his cheek, "Goodnight." She said and went into her room.

"Night." He said, touching his face, smiling as he walks into his room.

* * *

"Do you have your eyes lock on them now?. And where are they?. What?. Airport?. Where is he taking her?. Well find out and call me back."

"Everything okay boss?"

"No. Klaus is up to something. I can feel it."

"What do you mean boss?"

"I am not sure but I will find out." Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?. Where are they going?. Chicago. No that's fine. Meet me at the airport." He said and hung up his phone.

"Airport boss?."

"Yes. We are going to make a trip to Chicago."

* * *

Well there you have it lol

Next chapter will be Klaus birthday.

R&R PLEASE!

AND WOW REBEKAH A BITCH LOL

I'm sorry if this chapter seem short.


End file.
